Just for Now
by Elisabeth Sobihan
Summary: Harry outs himself to the Weasleys and all hell breaks loose...
1. I Think Something is Burning

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All original characters, plot lines, places created by _**Elisabeth Sobihan **_belong to _**Elisabeth Sobihan** _and are not to be used with permission. _

_**Author's Notes**: I started writing this when I was on a slight hiatus from _**Even in Death**_. I don't know how longthis thing will live, but that all depends on feedback. You like it, I'll probably finish it._

_**Warning(s)**: slash, homo-bashing, consensual sex scenes, non-consensual sex scenes, coarse language, slight self-mutilation, male-pregnancy_

¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤

**Just for Now**

_by Elisabeth Sobihan_

Chapter One :: I Think Something is Burning

Harry paced worriedly across his room. Tonight was _the _night. He had to tell everyone before things got out of hand. He was getting quite tired of dinners with Bill, Fleur and one of Fleur's young, available friends. Sick of the constant questions from Mrs. Weasley, wondering when Harry was going to settle down and start a family of his own. The only people who didn't seem to poke and prood at Harry's personal life were Hermione and Remus. But then again, they knew everything and had more important things to worry about. Such as work, school, ecetera. They didn't have time to worry about his private life. Harry his pacing when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Hermione." She replied, walking through the door. "Pacing again? Somebody's antsy."

"I'm not antsy, I'm anxious."

"About what?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm going to tell them tonight."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Harry plopped down on his bed. "I don't know..." He placed his head in his hands. "I'm getting quite sick of Molly's comments and Fleur's horribly disguised blind-dates. I just can't keep this from them anymore. I'm starting to feel like I'm lying to them."

Hermione sat down next to him. "Understandable, but are you sure you're ready to tell them?"

Harry sighed. "It's now, or I'll never do it."

It was another big dinner at the Weasley household. Everyone was present; Charlie was home from Romania, Ron had brought his girlfriend, Elledora Flaterly, with him from the university. Ginny had brought one of her closest friends from Hogwarts and Fleur had brought another one of her young, available friends. Harry hadn't caught her full name, but he knew her first name was Alanna. Harry thought it wise to sit himself between Hermione and Remus, although this didn't stop her from flirting shamelessly with him.

"So 'Arry," Her light French accent making her soundextremely childish. "are you going to university currently or 'ave you gotten a permanent job somewhere?"

"I'm going to St Morton's University of Advanced Magical Studies." Harry replied, pushing mashed potatoes around his plate.

"Oh really?" She fluttered her eyelashes. Harry felt like gagging openly. "What are you studying?"

"Alchemy." Harry said quickly.

"Alchemy is a very exact science." She slid her slender foot up and down Harry's leg. "Maybe we could have coffee and you could explain it to me sometime..." She smiled flirtateously

Harry slid his chair back slight and smiled nervously. "I'm not really big on coffee."

"Well, dinner then?"

Hrry looked down at his plate. "I'm going to haveto say no. You're not really my type, Alanna."

Alanna frowned slightly. "Really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Then what is your type?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Generally tall, lean, slightly muscular... Possibly has a penis..."

Hermione choked on her wine and Alanna's mouth dropped open. Harry was quite sure he couldn't believe what had just fallen out of his mouth. He most definitely shouldn't of had that third glass of wine. Everyone around the table had frozen. The silence was defeaning. Harry could feel his face burning as everyone stared at him. Ginny was the first to regain her voice.

"Harry," She started quietly. "are you a homosexual?"

"Yes..." Harry replied. "Yes, Ginny, I am a homosexual." Harry could feel the proverbial weight lifted off his shoulders.

"_Out..._" Mrs Weasley breathed sharply.

Harry looked at her. "What?"

"I want you out of my house. _Immediately_." She replied.

Said proverbial weight seemed to drop back down on Harry's shoulders. "Why?"

"What you are, Harry, is something extremely unnatural. I _do not _and_will not _condone what you do. So know I kindly ask you to leave my home."

"_Fine..._" Harry stood and threw down his napkin. "Thank you again for dinner, Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry we won't be able to do this again.

¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Now You've Ruined the Whole Thing

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All original characters, plot lines, places created by _**Elisabeth Sobihan **_belong to _**Elisabeth Sobihan** _and are not to be used with permission. _

_**Author's Notes**: I am fairly sure that I've made up the word "**concernedly**". If I haven't, HUZZAH to me!_

_**Warning(s)**: slash, homo-bashing, consensual sex scenes, non-consensual sex scenes, coarse language, slight self-mutilation, male-pregnancy_

¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤

**Just for Now**

_by Elisabeth Sobihan_

Chapter Two :: Now You've Ruined the Whole Thing

Harry packed quietly and left the Burrow. Only stopping on his way out to let Hermione and Remus know where to reach him. He was completely devastated by Mrs Weasley's reaction. It killed him to know that Ron hadn't opted to take a stand for him. So much for "best friends". Harry pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. The smell of familarity washed over him as he stepped inside the doorway. He'd had his childhood home in Godric's Hollow restored after he graduated. The small home was placed somewhat in the middle of nowhere, perfect for these kinds of situations. He dropped his bags near the door, grabbed a bottle of Odgeon's Firewhiskey out of the liquor cabinet and flopped down on the sofa.

Harry took a healthy pull from the bottle, enjoying the slow burn it gave him as it slid down his throat. He felt as though his life was unraveling. He'd had expected the Weasleys to be understanding of his choices, not thinking him an abomination. He took another swig of Firewhiskey. He could feel his problems where slowly floating away with his sobriety. Harry loved to be intoxicated. He loved the feeling of blissful ignorance and total unabashed recklessness that came along with it. Though, he was slightly aware that someone was rapping at the door, and it was unabashed recklessness that lead him to call out:

"Oh _do_ come in, the door's unlocked!"

He heard the door open. "Thanks."

Harry was surprised by the husky voice that greeted him. Curious, he slid off the sofa and stumbled into the hallway. There was Charlie-fucking-Weasley standing in the doorway. Harry flashed him a drunken grin. "Grab a glass, and I'll tell people I've par-tied with Charlie-the-Romanian-Dragon-Slayer!"

"Harry, are you plastered?" Charlie asked, his brows furrowing concernedly.

Harry shook his head, causing him to wobble. "No, no... I'm only a _little _bit drunk." He pinched his pointer finger an thumb together to elaborate.

"Definitely ran past plastered and now teetering on extremely shit-faced."

"Really?" Harry said, taking another swig causing him to wobble even more. "I think I'm only a little bit drunk." He promptly fell over and sniggered.

Charlie sighed. "Okay, I think its best if I take this," Charlie removed the bottle of Firewhiskey from Harry's hands. "and put you to bed." He scooped up Harry inhis arms.

"You're going to carry me?" Harry's head flopped against Charlie's shoulder. "How _gallant_ of you..."

Harry awoke the next morning, his head feeling like it had been trampled by hippogriffs. His stomach was a different story. Ignoring the immense pain in his head, Harry headed straight for the toliet. He hadn't been throwing up five minutes when he felt someone rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" Charlie's blue-gray eyes stared worriedly at him.

"How drunk did I get?" Harry wiped the vomit from his mouth.

Charlie thought for a moment. "Well, after you polished off a bottle of Firewhiskey, you got extremely wobbly and I practically had to carry you up the stairs-"

"Really? How gallant of you."

Charlie chuckled. "You said that last night. After I brought you upstairs, you began to rant about my mother. I won't repeat anything you said."

Harry pulled a face. "That bad, huh?"

"After which, you proceeded to explained to me how unnecessary clothing was... Complete with show." Charlie smirked.

Harry came to a stark realization. "I'm naked right now, aren't I?" He whispered.

"Yes, yes you are." Charlie replied.

Harry sighed. "_Damn..._" He burped. "Fairly sure I'm going to vomit again..." Harry leaned over the toliet.

"You know, I'm starting to understand how you stay so thin."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Charlie. "Hah-hah... Ow, laughing hurts..."

"You're mean when you're hung-over."

"Who the _fuck_ isn't?" Harry burped again, pausing before he spoke. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Charlie looked away. "I came to tell you that you were brave for saying what you said last night. Not many people have the guts to say that in front of my parents. Percy did, that's one of the reasons why my parents don't really talk to him anymore."

"Poor Percy--no, not 'poor Percy'. He's shacking up with Oliver Wood now, isn't he? Lucky Percy, extremely fucking lucky Percy."

"You fancied Oliver?"

"Well, he had a cock with the girth of a salami." Harry smirked. "I take that back, poor Percy. I really pity him."

"This is a side of Harry Potter I've never seen before."

Harry laid down on the bathroom floor. "Oh, I'll show you a side of _Harry Potter_ you've never seen before." Charlie cleared his throat and looked away. "I'm still naked, aren't I?"

"Very much so."

"_Brilliant..._"

¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Might Fool the Smoke Alarm

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All original characters, plot lines, places created by _**Elisabeth Sobihan **_belong to _**Elisabeth Sobihan**_and are not to be used with permission. _

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Warning(s)**__: slash, homo-bashing, consensual sex scenes, non-consensual sex scenes, coarse language, slight self-mutilation, male-pregnancy_

¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤

**Just for Now**

_by Elisabeth Sobihan_

Chapter Three :: Might Fool the Smoke Alarm

After Harry had dressed himself and down two and a half Headache Cures, he and Charlie settled down in his sitting room. Harry had never really noticed how striking Charlie's features were. Beneath his flaming ginger hair and massive amounts of freckles was a very good-looking man. Nicely chiseled jaw-line, high cheekbones, bright blue-gray eyes, Charlie was quite wonderful to look at. Harry must have been looking at Charlie very intently, because Charlie coughed nervously and turned his head.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why did you come here last night?" He leaned back in his chair. "You weren't just here to tell me I'm brave."

Charlie looked at the floor. "Yes, actually... What you told my mum, cor, nobody's been able to say something so blunt in front of her. Even Percy skirted around it when he told Mum and Dad..."

"Whoopie..." Harry twirled his finger in the air. "Now that I've told your family, I think should just out myself to the Wizarding World. That is, if your mother hasn't already."

"Mum would never do that to you." Charlie replied. "She may think that what you are is 'unnatural' or 'disgusting' but she would never gossip about you."

Harry stared blankly at Charlie. "You know, you have that look that Colin Creevey used to give whenever he saw me."

"What look was that?"

"_Admiration_." Harry smirked.

"Admiration? I don't know what you're talking about..."

Harry's smirk became a smile. "Of course you know what I'm talking about. You saw what happened to Percy and me when we came out to your parents." Harry chuckled. "You're _gay_, aren't you? Living in a closet of fear. Scared you'll lose your family forever, just like Percy."

Charlie shook his head. "No. I'm not gay, I just wanted to tell you that you were brave." He laughed nervously.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He got up off the chair and sauntered over to Charlie. "Are you completely sure about that?"

"P-p-positive." Charlie gulped.

"I'm not so sure about that." Harry leaned in and kissed Charlie.

Charlie was quite sure that this was one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever received. Sliding his arms around Harry's slender waist, he pulled him into his lap. Harry slid his hands around Charlie's jawline, deepening the kiss. Charlie wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, pulling the younger man closer. Harry placed his hands on Charlie's chest and pushed away.

"Not gay..." Harry smirked. "If you weren't gay, you wouldn't have enjoyed that. You would've pushed me away the moment my lips touched yours." Charlie blushed. "So how many people know?"

"Just you and Percy..." Charlie replied, his ears a brilliant shade of red. "Percy said he's always known."

"Oh really?" Harry made himself comfortable in Charlie's lap. "How extremely pompous of him."

"Percy's always been extremely pompous." Harry laughed. "Why are you still in my lap?"

Harry smirked at Charlie. "Its comfortable."

"It might be comfortable, but I really don't appreciate it."

Harry pouted. "Oh come now, I think you're just afraid to admit you like it."

Charlie pushed Harry out of his lap. "I think I should be going. I have things I have to do. Goodbye, Harry."

"Later..."

¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤ § ¤ ¤ ¤

END**CHAPTER**THREE


End file.
